The Tiki's Curse
The Tiki's Curse is sgement (b) of the fortieth episode of SpongeBob SquarePants (The Roblox Series) from Season 2017. The synopsis is that SpongeBob and Patrick finds a Tiki Statue in Goo Lagoon and an evil curse is put upon if anyone looks at it. Characters * SpongeBob SquarePants * Patrick Star * [[Squidward Tentacles' clone|'Squidward Tentacles']] * Sandy Cheeks * Melvin (debut) * The Tiki Statue (debu't) * 'Tiki Tong (debut) Plot SpongeBob is at Goo Lagoon making a sandcastle and ask Patrick to have a look at it. Patrick arrives and notice that SpongeBob's sandcastle is almost similar to his rock and not impressed of it. SpongeBob gets a little upset and demands to see Patrick's sandcastle. Patrick than takes SpongeBob to see his sandcastle, and SpongeBob is impressed that Patrick could do a much better sandcastle. Afterwards, the two then spots a weird Tiki statue in the middle of the beach. ' '''SpongeBob takes a look at it and thought it was cute, while Patrick thought it was creepy. So Patrick slowly ' '''walked towards the statue. A''' Indian named Melvin appears and warns SpongeBob and Patrick that the Tiki Statue is dangerous. He tells them a story on the backstory of the statue created by two Tiki men in Ancient Bikini Bottom, just to put an evil cruse on it. ' '''SpongeBob and Patrick are worried about the curse and agreed not to look into the eyes of the statue, stated by Melvin. The two agreed to held a meeting to tell the others about the statue in Goo Lagoon.' At the Snack Bar, SpongeBob Patrick tells Sandy and Squidward about the curse, and Squidward thought the curse wasn't real. Hearing that worries the other and Squidward went out to prove to them that curse isn't real by looking into the statue. SpongeBob heads off to stop Squidward, but it was already too late. Squidward had already looked into the eyes of the statue and already bad things were happening. A volcano came from the oceans and soon erupted. The skies turned dark red and a lava flood was coming towards SpongeBob and Squidward as they sung Watch Out! After the song, SpongeBob and Squidward meets up with the Tiki Statue on a sand dune and the Tiki threatens to throw SpongeBob and Squidward into the lava. Squidward states that the Tiki has no arms to do the process and within thin air, the statue grew arms. He took SpongeBob and Squidward inside the volcano were they met with the Tiki King himself, Tiki Tong. Tiki Tong asks why SpongeBob and Squidward are in his lair, and the statue covers everything. Tiki Tong was going to punish Squidward for unleashing the Tiki's curse and Squidward wasn't having that. Squidward then asked Tiki Tong if their was a way to reverse the curse and turn everything back to normal. Tiki Tong answers that the only way to reverse the spell, is to give Tiki Tong something valuable. SpongeBob agrees to give up Squidward's house, and Squidward wasn't happy with that idea. After thinking for awhile, Squidward agreed to give up his home to reverse the curse. SpongeBob pulls out a small remote and it sends Squidward's house flying out of Conch Street and inside the volcano. Tiki Tong is pleased of Squidward's house, and lets SpongeBob and Squidward free from the volcano. With the curse now gone and everything back to normal, Squidward agreed to never look into the eyes of a Tiki statue, ever again. SpongeBob, Patrick, Squidward, and Sandy reunites by roasting marshmallows by a campfire, and Squidward's house randomly returns in Goo Lagoon. Squidward is happy to see his house again, goes inside of it ending the episode with SpongeBob talking to the others. Music Fire Castle (Donkey Kong Country Returns ''' '''Beach Boardwalk (Super Mario 3D Land) Time Attack Goal (Mario Party 9) Mayahem Temple (Banjo-Tooie) Opening Intro (Paper Mario: Color Splash) Pop Goes The Weasel (Kevin MacLeod) Master of Feasts (Kevin MacLeod) Clenched Teeth (Kevin MacLeod) Fuzzy Time Mine (Super Mario 3D World) Watch Out! Song Gohdan (The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker) Puka A Carnival Caribbean (Kid Pix: Studio Deluxe) Creidts (Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 3) Full Episode Category:Episodes Category:EB The Original Master Category:2017